


【真遥】6 Days-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	【真遥】6 Days-lattice

【真遥】6 Days-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】6 Days](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c8a12e8)

迟到了将近三个月的200fo感谢，也是给一个可爱小伙伴的生贺（是九月十四日……好吧迟了将近二十天我去面壁）

22岁真琴x14岁遥年龄差设定，穿越梗。一万三千字超长预警（实际没什么剧情），当然是HE。主真琴视角第三人称，末尾有视角及人称转换注意。

（啊其实还是中秋贺文&真遥中间生日贺……

感谢不嫌弃我是条咸鱼的大家，依旧关注着我（比心）真的万分感谢。有你们在真好啊（笑

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**6 Days**

by lattice

#

1、

有时真琴也会回想起岩鸢独一无二的秋日。

渔村特有的咸腥气息交织着接连不断的雨水，整个九月时常浸泡在潮湿中。防潮措施总要做得完备充分，衣物依旧难晾干。淅淅沥沥的，强度不大。隔着一层窗户纸，声音也是连绵不绝的。十八个秋日的独有记忆，永远伴随着清脆声响。雨珠从房檐滴落，一颗颗敲打水洼激起细小涟漪。潮湿空气孕育着初秋时节独有的韵味。雨水触及皮肤是凉丝丝的。叶片已呈现由绿而黄的渐变色，脉络却依旧清晰。美于此时此刻呈现出各样姿态，却只存留于这一瞬间。这总会不由得令人叹惋。

算来已有四年。

撑开雨伞分开人群，夹着书匆匆前行。盯着被泥泞打湿的裤腿皱起眉头，尖利刺耳的汽车鸣笛焦躁又心烦。乌云沉沉冷风阵阵，下起雨来总能不偏不倚坏了人一天的好心情。这是真琴对于东京雨天的唯一评价。

四年来专心学业兼顾打工，东京的生活毫无闲暇。已有很久不曾下雨。上次与遥同在一把伞下，已是很久前的事了。

日头高照酷热异常，生活充实且紧张。遥在国外封闭式集训，已离开了十几日。

还有六天，大概。

忙碌时，人总要努力转移对寂寞的刻意重视。阳光炽热过于刺眼，真琴移开视线。

一直以来真琴自信于对感情的控制力。举个例子，好比憋了十八年才终于彻底鼓起勇气，对在他眼中优秀得高不可攀的，且直得犹如东京铁塔的，那位青梅竹马，正式真挚而又诚恳地道一句喜欢。

“……啊不，不是喜欢。是爱你，遥。”

披着他的大衣裹着他的围巾，正低声埋怨自己把他弄成了一个球，呼吸都困难。话一出口，对面的人动作有一秒的停滞。并无过多惊愕，只是微微睁大了眼。

十八年来那人早听到太多这样的话。真琴再明白不过。

所以刻意用了这个“爱”字，以突出这次的不同寻常。

“这不代表我就不喜欢你了，我从小就最喜欢遥了。只是，早已不仅仅是对青梅竹马……是渴望成为恋人的那样……”

关键时刻舌头打结。被那双深邃至极的眼眸注视，总难说出在人前轻而易举讲的那些漂亮话。

而第二天就要一同上京赴学。覆水难收呢，在这种时机。

“这大概是破釜沉舟的勇气。”

真琴合上电脑，披上外套半躺在床上。

的确是破釜沉舟的勇气。

事实是，话刚出口就已全然后悔。明摆连朋友都没法再做，遥却似乎被此勇气感染，脸颊通红不说一句话。有些可疑的尴尬中，两人并未对上视线。

事实不像学弟怜和渚那样讲的，自己早被遥宠到毫无自理能力。上大学后名正言顺同居，胃总被遥填得满满当当。窗明几净，透过窗棱倾洒而进的温柔光线，也不由得沾染上洗衣粉的薄荷清香。

有遥在身旁，无论何时，世界都明亮且温暖。从书堆中抬起头，映入眼帘的是他同样认真的侧颜。

“看见这样的遥，我也能重获动力。不是特指交往后。一直以来，都是如此呢。”

遥呢，是足以让人舒心的存在。

家务真琴有心在学。因为遥时常出远门去比赛。

“饭会做的，但仅限于我自己吃啊。你们……”

电话这头，真琴努力在打消怜和渚来蹭饭的兴致。

能喂饱自己没问题，味道嘛……

空荡荡的房间整洁干净而又足够冷清。衣服也当然会洗。

只是。

深夜偶然醒来，不见那张安静乖巧的精致睡颜。清晨闹铃刺耳，总不能心甘情愿起床。

专属他的清冷声线，温柔的轻声在呼唤着，一声又一声。完全……不能相提并论。

遥不擅表达感情，从小如此。不过因纯粹缺爱而寂寞，还未曾于真琴这里上演。花式繁多的早餐从不重样，早安吻晚安吻未曾吝啬半分。做那种事时，不同的体位总能获得全新的体验。断断续续喊着自己名字的三音节，不同的语调又会产生新鲜的效果，如呼唤又似渴求。

那种事，也很久没做了。

真琴把头埋进被子间。

看似游丝般的爱意，永远足够有分量的。

毕竟，是这个遥啊。

2、

距离遥回东京，还有整整六天。

睡相好又不踢被子。乖巧如小猫的睡颜，从小就如此。

弥散的潮湿气息陌生又熟悉。豆大雨珠敲打窗沿，声响渐大又渐猛烈。

真琴迷蒙着睁开眼。早习惯于秋日清晨的强烈光线，任何材质的窗帘都难阻挡，而如今居然有些不习惯。天气预报出了差错。从床头摸索手机却摸了个空，心头一沉。

是清晨八点，这是直觉。窗帘拉上光线昏暗，室内情况难以看清。被子触感陌生又熟悉。均匀呼吸声一如往常。特有香气甜而不腻，却比记忆中更为浓烈。不如说有着强烈的实感，甚至再度体会到当年留宿时的欣喜。

真琴坐起身，盯着被子。

七八年前，盖过。

确切讲，这是岩鸢老家遥的某床被子。淡淡香气无比熟悉，甚至能让人详细讲述起当年的情形。眼镜老老实实戴在脸上，往常定是会记得摘去的。

是时候面对现实了。

与其沉浸在莫名的怀旧氛围里，万千感慨萦绕心头。

这里，不是东京。是哪里。

有一定年代的木质楼房，卧室装修简约。檀木清香古朴又淡雅。书桌打理整齐，翻船模型摆放在床头。虎鲸与海豚的那张海报……

也依旧是平整又崭新。

同样刚醒来的人坐起身揉眼，乌黑头发略有些乱蓬蓬。由于慌张而显露出的惊恐神情，衬得整个人有些稚气未脱。

不，谁换做这种情况都会无比惊恐。大清早醒来，身边突然躺了个陌生人，这样的事。

比如自己。

比如眼前，这个遥。年轻的遥。

3、

九月八日。没错。

“我14岁了，不要再叫我小孩子。”

清秀面孔瘦削身材，深邃眼眸乌黑短发，同记忆中的模样分毫不差。不知是否出于灯光问题，他显得更为苍白消瘦。14岁的少年，体格初具规模，与如今长期训练造就的强健身姿依旧有差距。骨架略小些，脸也要更圆润。神情不自然又青涩，撅着嘴的摸样却有些莫名的可爱。

“不要傻笑。”

他把头别向窗外。窗帘紧闭，又不自如地扭头回来。

这一点也是，没变呢。

等到两人终于弄懂事情的来龙去脉，真琴已在大快朵颐。14岁的遥烹调的早餐，样式其实再简单不过。手艺精细，对待口感的考究也是十分认真。

“虽然觉得很奇怪，但住我家吧。”

防范意识还是有欠缺呢。

“你不是真琴吗？”

遥依旧是这个遥，一如既往地会读心啊。

“既然是真琴……”

“眼镜……？”

“怎么了呢？”

番茄蛋汤十分暖心，不如说是家的专属味道。打开了灯，屋里亮堂了些。他去开窗通风，这也加剧了凉意。

“冷吗？我关上。”

“不冷，还不冷呢。”

他又重坐回座位。

“……应该怎么称呼你？”

“叫我真琴就好啊。”

“你不是真琴。”

确实呢。

那个真琴，如果没记错……

“正在美国吧？”

“这是两张票？”

“是。”

九月八日，两人的中间生日。当然记得，再深刻不过。

两个幼驯染，生日也是一起过。每当一人过生日，另一个可以全天陪伴他，以至于住他家。彼此都是最好的朋友，一同过夜当然开心。中间生日是遥提出的：取两人生日的中间一天，一年便可庆祝三个生日。原本是小孩子间的玩闹，长久以来也成了习惯。

而这一年，用以庆祝的游乐园的票已买好，真琴家临时安排他去美国探亲。家中决意无可撼动，遥也是明事理的孩子。只是计划突然泡汤，期待许久的美好一天化为幻影。换做谁都不可能真正释怀吧？

“对不起啦遥……”

再怎样努力道歉，内疚也不会缓解分毫。即便眼前的遥努力在隐藏失落。

真琴试图帮着洗碗，被赶到桌旁坐下。

依旧是印有海豚图案的围裙，远远看去背影单薄瘦削。

“我……不，真琴，去美国的这段时间，遥有好好吃饭吗？”

遥有过闹别扭只吃罐头最终营养不良的经历，着实让真琴担心不已。

“当然。”

真琴看着满冰箱的青花鱼。

“一直吃青花鱼不好的。”

“你和真琴一样啰嗦。”

4、

饭的问题能够解决。遥似乎迫于压力把饭菜弄得丰盛了些。虽然好似在招待客人……

“遥有什么想知道的吗？虽然能够告诉的不多，但如果是遥想知道的，我会尽量回答的。”

遥托着腮。

“天气预报说下午会变晴。会吗？”

“遥就想知道这个啊！”

“嗯。”

依旧望着窗外。

票浪费也会浪费。作为八年前的补偿，真琴提出明天陪他前往，遥不置可否。变声期尚未结束，嗓音有些沙哑。他不擅唱歌，大部分时间会跑调。如果哪天他轻声哼着调子，那一定是非常愉悦的表现。长大后遥的声线比自己略低，又如他这个人一般澄澈又透明。

“说真的，遥有什么想知道的吗？”

有些期待遥的提问，又不知自己的回复是否能使他真正满意。这个一天到晚只知道水，小岩鸢，游泳的遥，说不定此时还完全是个孩子。

话虽如此，也还是希望那个正在美国的，同样是个孩子的真琴，能稍稍在他心中占到一席之地呢。

书桌照常摆放着二人的合影，手工制作的相框很是精致。天蓝色边框点缀有简单白色花边，干净素雅又不扎眼。

约莫八九岁的样子，手拉手戴着岩鸢草帽。自己笑得傻乎乎，而自始至终毫无表情的遥脸颊却有些绯红。幼年时期，遥是公认的岩鸢一带最漂亮的孩子。种种殊荣及溢美之辞，遥从不放心上。与遥一同度过的童年，是世上最快乐的。思绪每途径这个人，嘴角都会不自觉上扬。多年后真琴问及遥是否也是同样，遥只是用微笑来默认。

这样的默契也是无人可比的。

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“……真琴能够在我身边多久。”

终于鼓足勇气一般，语速极快声音渐弱。底气越来越不足。

“一辈子的。”

“会陪在遥身旁，一辈子的。”

世事难料变化莫测，唯独这个会是永恒。

这样严肃的声音，真琴自己也许久未听到了。

5、

会永远陪在他身边。有这个信心与决心。

遥，也同样。

大概一米七左右的个子，刚到真琴的肩头。趁真琴不注意时，还会时不时努力踮脚，试图减少身高差主观带来的视觉冲击。这样坚持会很累，一个踉跄被真琴托住在怀里，稳当当。

一切如同在掌控之中。

“是你太高。”

抬起头看着自己，长睫毛低垂微微打颤。

这样的眉眼，自始至终欲罢不能。

“遥是不是在想，真琴这个笨蛋，为什么会有这么高的个子啊？”

“我也不清楚。不过，能长到这么高，我很开心。”

“因为，长高了可以保护遥啊。”

“……才没有。”

微微撅起的嘴巴与紧锁的眉头低垂的眼眸。二人的间距却不知不觉更为接近。

“鬼屋啊……”

“就知道你不敢。”

声音中些微的窃喜掩盖不住。

“一定要去吗……”

强装镇定打起精神，怎样也不希望早早在遥面前丢脸。

糟糕，手在发抖。

这种时候假如退缩，还怎样对得起刚刚的话……

“二十多岁了还会害怕吗。”

脚步轻快无比，遥似乎兴致高昂。此刻正轻扯着真琴的衣袖，满满期待。

这还真的是……

“真琴，一点也没变呢。”

尾音上扬，语气依旧平淡。话语间隙却明显察觉到他松了口气。

“遥啊，我可是……”

一直，依旧，很怕的。

人并不很多，其中也不乏牵手的情侣。无论是何种的交往模式，走出鬼屋时双方脸色都几近惨白。

真琴腿在哆嗦。

一想到那里的情形……

恐怕……会让遥失望的。

“如果真琴害怕就算了。”

声音呢，染上了亮色。

6、

害怕万事万物的改变，自始至终钟情于永恒。

这就是遥。

真琴明白。如果一切都能停留在最初的模样，满满的安全感包围着，那将会何等的幸福。

迎着露水与花瓣的清晨来临时，天空悠远宁静得如同一支悠悠长笛调。

远处传来轻微声响，田村奶奶的花店开门了。自行车铃由远及近悠悠作响，清早运来的新鲜花束分成类捆成捆，花苞含着露珠微微颤，香气馥郁亦或淡雅芬芳。

八年前的岩鸢，与现今并无多少分别。人们世代居住于此，日出而作日落而息，悠然享受着不受外界干扰的那份平和。生活节奏一向慢悠悠的，无论如今又或是八年后。在繁忙都市中苦苦挣扎般，每天奔忙度过的四年，直观感受着与此形成的的强烈反差，体会也就更为深切。也正是这个不发达，甚至算不上富裕的海边渔村，恰好成为自己与遥永远的精神家园。

此刻这个精神家园正浸于白茫茫雾色中，天与海的界限并不分明。路灯未全然熄灭，暗夜的色调混杂着意图冲破黑暗的几抹光依存于天边。沿着海边一路向前慢慢走去，天色也一同渐亮。学校并未正式开学，三三两两悠闲踱步着去乘电车上班，并不赶时间。

自幼拥有良好作息的遥，早已起床打扫房间。一尘不染的窗户映出真琴的侧脸。

“我和遥的合照……一共有几张呢？”

“有太多。”

带去东京的只有几张，环境不同却呈现出相同的效果。永远一个开心地笑着，另一个面无表情。但如果用心去观察，面无表情的那个脸颊永远会带着些许绯红，也只是淡淡的。或许有幸能够察觉出嘴角略微的上扬，当然并不是谁都拥有这样的洞察天赋。

“遥在笑哦，你来看你来看。”

真琴手持相框，对来做客的凛比划着什么。凛单手开了罐可乐，瞥了他一眼。

东京盛夏宛若蒸笼，热浪浮动于空气中使人头脑发晕。屋内开启空调还算凉爽。遥的脸色依旧不好，无论何时他都更喜清新纯净的空气。相处得实在久了，不知不觉真琴也养成时刻开窗的习惯。

只是不好意思让凛也陪着一起满头大汗。

“遥的每一个微小的动作都会被我发觉。”

真琴找了件外套披在遥身上。

“遥虽然不说，但我知道遥有些冷呢。”

给足他脸红的时间，真琴起身关好窗。

“感冒总归不好的。我当然知道遥喜欢开窗。”

“……啰嗦。”

每年临开学的时刻，于真琴记忆中总是各科作业的修罗场。在漫天作业间苦苦挣扎的几日又累又忙，如今的他却突然怀念起这段时光。

能与遥一起，总归是好的。心照不宣疯玩一暑假，二人共有的回忆也是别样的默契。微微蹙起的眉头认真思索的模样，思考完毕抬头说着真琴笨蛋，略微不满的语气却好似在撒娇。

“抱歉啦……”

遥从不因这种真正生气。他早习惯于带足感情的温热视线，不如说是从小开始就已被迫全然适应。

刻苦学习的初级目的，正是为他第一时间解疑。想倾尽所有去帮助他，又有不希望他有求于别人的私心。

年少无知时努力遏制的微弱占有欲在作祟，而这大概就是爱恋的开始。

7、

可能还是两天前差点进鬼屋留下的，深重的心理阴影在作祟……

如今难得的晴天也荡然无存，密集雨点敲打窗沿。浴室中热气扑面水汽萦绕，镜中附上一层白雾。几扇门与一扇窗相隔，大风吹散枝叶，骤雨声十分明晰。

这几日22岁的真琴与14岁的遥奇异般建立了良好关系。而这在很久后被真琴自嘲为忘年交。

其实……真琴还是睡地板。

“如果遥不嫌挤，我完全没有问题的遥……啊！”

话音未落便被枕头砸了头。

是在害羞呢。

“我呢，一直觉得遥，很像小猫。”

此时此刻正帮遥擦着背的真琴，埋下头。

白皙光滑的皮肤，骨架适中线条很棒。

虽只有背影显现在眼前……

熟练地擦着背的手，动作渐慢。

“一起洗吗？”

“啊，不用了遥。”

坐在凳子上，下身只围了浴巾。

……

抬起头对上遥的视线。

眼神……复杂到难以读懂。

水汽氤氲，遥的双眼也是湿润的，似乎蒙上一层雾。脸颊红晕染开一片。雨声依旧密集，点点滴滴十分可疑。

不如说混杂着两人同样剧烈的心跳。

真琴低下头不敢再多看一眼。

8、

夏天更好还是秋天更好？

如果是遥，毫无疑问一定会选择夏天。

下起雨来淅淅沥沥的难止住。晾不干的诸多衣物只得勉强搭于室内，一放晴便慌忙抱着被子去院里晒。潮湿秋日总令人头疼无比，即便如此也足以使真琴欢欣。

真琴午休醒来，些微残存的倦意迫使他懒洋洋缩在被窝里。

遥正在桌前整理叶片标本。身着宽松家居服，脚勾着椅子，背挺得笔直。这是他长久的爱好。岩鸢植物种类繁多，不知不觉攒了好几本，无聊时会翻出来看几眼。

秋风微凉，划过皮肤居然已些微刺骨。被子较薄，但索性能很好抵御住寒气。下午三点一刻，窗外昏黄，树叶早不如盛夏那般嫩绿，搭配出的效果并非浓墨重彩。一切皆是舒缓的，饱含着闲适与安然的色调。透窗拂面的气息拥有润湿一切的魔法。除开风与树叶沙沙协奏曲，四下并无其余声响。

最搭配此情此景的，无非是安然享受一个回笼觉。被窝又香又暖，湿润气息说实话很令人舒心。室内光线并不强烈，而他又在身边。

无论是远在天边的22岁的他，还是如今14岁就在面前的他。

他会永远在身边的，不是吗。

无论何时都能安心入梦的。

灯光下，白耳廓衬得吹弹即破，如同透明。

茶叶清新齿颊留香，秋冬时节的一杯红茶足以驱寒祛湿。记忆中，遥的奶奶将上好茶叶装入茶荷中，烫壶热水倒入茶盅内，白气萦绕。小心翼翼的，动作细致灵巧又一气呵成。一场秋雨一场寒，她总念叨着这句话，力图使年幼的他们不要抗拒加衣。

不过啊，一点也没错。

夏日燥热逐渐消散，衣物一日日厚起来。于风的召唤下，叶片回旋飘落寂静无声。姿态唯美并无衰败之气。一片又一片终归于尘土，却时刻诉说着希望与生机。

祈祷着来年的风调雨顺。这是丰收的时节，也是回报的时间。窗外望去，大片红叶鲜艳夺目，这样的色调为秋日附赠别样的暖意。

由夏入秋，再一点点过渡到萧索的冬日，整个过程是见微知著的。从不由炎热直接坠入极寒，日夜渐凉却又不至于过分寒冷。太阳坠入地平线的时分一日较一日早，而时刻包容它的那一小块天空，每日景象皆不同。当然这指代的是临近夕阳时变幻莫测的悠远天幕。更多的时候是静谧又安宁的。空高辽远，晴天时不见一片云。云彩一出现又即刻会幻化为各样形状。坐在窗边托腮观赏，总会目不暇给。

四季轮回间，这平乏世间的所有一切，如果是与遥一同欣赏，朴实的乐趣也会加倍。不如说无论四季，有他在的景致，如何都便是最美。

一直以来遥能够理解真琴对秋日的独特感情，但对于遥而言，入秋后想游泳没那么容易。海水透心凉已不适合游泳。海浪拍打沙滩礁石，又提早携卷沙子退去。黑夜越来越漫长。日复一日年复一年，没能力去改变也不愿去改变。

大海注定是渔村的守护神。人们依傍大海而生，感恩戴德享受着它给予的一切。生存环境及丰厚收入，由此以至于万事万物的生机与希望。它却又总是猝不及防给人们一个个下马威。

是无边无际的，暗不见底深不可测的，神秘又令人畏惧的自然之神。

真琴将视线移回室内，窗台上的盆栽已有些泛黄衰败。

世事变迁如白驹过隙。任凭你坐拥千万身家抑或位高权重万人拥戴，时光永远脚步匆匆，何曾会停下去在意任何一个人。

再优秀的遥也终归是一介常人，时刻担心害怕着万事万物的改变。曾表示一切如果都能停留在最美好的瞬间，那将会是多美好的世界。

可是啊，不会的。这不可能做得到。

该消失的终会消失。该离去的终将离去。

正如热乎乎的青花鱼终有冷下来的那天，没有什么，能够敌得过时间呢。

“永恒不变之物，究竟存在于这世间吗？”

嗯。

无论世事怎样浮躁，转瞬即逝的珍贵之物又如何的可惜。

遥啊，唯独这一点，你可以永远放心哦。

眼中神采一闪而过。嘴角略微向上勾起，眉毛却微微下垂。

14岁的遥笑了，笑得有些释然。

永恒不变之物，是存在的。

当然这便是我的爱。

这不是在自夸。即便的确嫌疑很大。

9、

“说是有些释然，但其实……”

一切皆为奇迹。

翻遍众多科学家呕心沥血的著述，也难回答出个所以然。现今理论有过断言的绝不可能轻易出现的低概率事件，却真真实实发生于这世间。真琴想起学弟龙崎怜，如果被他知道，一定会是一脸的吃瘪。

穿越什么的，即便是真琴，也只在科幻小说里偶然见过。而对于这样的事，他向来不置可否。

或许是上天安排自己陪几天孤独的遥？

塔罗牌或许是荒谬的，但有时真琴是相信宿命论的。

与遥相遇是奇迹。这是一生的幸运。

缘分为何会如此妙不可言。这究竟是怎样的概率问题。耗费一辈子心力去苦苦钻研，再怎样高深莫测的学问也无法全然给出答案。

相遇再到相恋，从出生始的缘分，本就是世间独一无二的奇迹。巧妙之处在于，承认这是“奇迹”的同时，又理所当然般享受着与他的感情。接受与付出爱意，以至于最终正式得到，一切都过于自然又理所应当。

“我们在一起，不是理所当然的吗。”

遥，借你吉言呢。

九月十三日。明天遥会回到身边。

“明天……回去？”

青草香与泥土香交织在一起，搭配而成的气味浓郁却令人舒心。最后一日雨终于彻底停歇。气息中的因子弥散着离别的气息，平添几分伤感的意味。

开阔的矮山坡上，二人肩并肩坐着。山谷中风声回响，轻抚脸颊的发梢随风微微颤动。袅袅炊烟缓慢上升又即刻随风飘散，闭上眼能闻见家家户户饭菜飘香。一切相搭配构成脑中的小剧场。烹饪时锅碗瓢盆油锅翻炒，协同奏乐动听异常。香喷喷暖融融的，场面精彩也又热闹。

“饿吗，遥？”

早吃罢了晚饭，是在转移话题无误。

“会有不舍得吗？”

“嗯……”

也说不准。

风声渐大，一时间无人回应。天色已全然暗下去，唯独悠远天幕的渺小一隅还残存几丝光线。红与紫相辉映，暗淡却又炫目。抬头便是漫天繁星，这所有的一切均是足以震撼到难以言表的盛景。瞳孔与画笔都无法全然记录与描绘，需要的正是心。全身心地去体会，才能得到最确切的观感。

星空泛上一层银白，而风拂过似乎能划出波纹。真琴突然回想起雨天的水洼，眉头皱起又松开。脱下外套披在身旁的遥身上，此刻的遥才刚因阵风打了个哆嗦。

“你……一直都在忍着？”

“嗯？什么呢”

“……没什么。”

被雨水洗刷干净的夜空，边角依旧染着紫红。那里早先稀疏的星屑正努力探着脸，却始终湮没在厚重的暗色调中。逐渐的一颗颗多起来，却也依旧只是点缀在繁星区的边角，且十分不均匀。

很久没和遥欣赏过这样奇异的夜空，仔细回忆起上次居然还是两年前的事。人生很长机会还有很多，即便这再明白不过，有时依旧会滋生难以派遣的寂寞。

“还会有机会的。”

遥擅长读心，然后再不轻不重安慰一句，最后别开头。

真琴明白他同样难以释怀。这十分令人头疼，两人因此无比珍惜为数不多能够相伴的时光。

“如果我的眼睛是台摄像机，该有多好。把我们之间的美好全部记录下来，又存储在大脑中不遗漏分毫。不能相见的时光也不会那样难捱。遥……遥又是怎样想的呢？”

“不要总活在回忆中。”

某些特定时刻，遥比自己坚强，有勇气得多。

真琴回忆起每日相伴无忧无虑的童年时光，屁颠颠跟在永远坚强又可靠的小遥哥哥身后。小遥哥哥是真正意义的男子汉，世界第一帅气。年幼的遥把保护者的职责发挥得淋漓尽致，长大后似乎反了过来。

“我与遥呢，是互相照顾，互相保护，又互相救赎的关系。”

“救赎？”

十四岁的少年扭过头，充满探究意味的眼神看着真琴。

“词用的不准确。怎么说呢，遥是我的希望。即便生活再怎样难捱，只要有遥相伴，都会没关系，一切都会过去的。”

于黑暗世间的唯一光亮，启明星般的存在。

“我与遥……从小就在一起，一同长大。开心难过一同分担，彼此都是最了解对方的人……就连说谎都会被对方一眼看穿。”

封闭式训练无法联系，无需过多担心。从小到大都存在的心电感应，如今依旧在生效。

“今日份的鲭鱼口感如何，会不会过于甜或是过于咸。训练情况怎么样，有进步吗。有没有想到我，如果有的话，想到了几次。他从不告诉我这些。但我，基本可以第一时间知道。”

“同样的。我在几天内熬夜终于码完某篇论文。我也终于学会做简单的饭菜。午后阳光下回想起岩鸢老家他安静的睡颜，时常，不如说每天。我想他，也想家。我的一切，他也是最清楚不过。”

“岩鸢是小地方，经济不甚发达。地理位置偏僻，交通不方便。采购物品需要乘坐很久的电车。冬天海风刺骨，我总穿得很厚，趁机把他裹成一个球。他比较容易感冒，却又懒得穿厚衣服。电车上，没人注意时我会为他暖手。这些事啊，仔细想想，真是从小就会做呢。”

真琴笑了笑。

“小时候一同闯过的花圃，手牵手在海边拾起的贝壳。某片树林中发掘的，只属于我们二人的秘密基地，很早时就一同去游泳。岩鸢为我带来的一切乐趣与舒心，仔细想想皆因他在身旁。”

这世间原本普通得暗淡无常，只因那一人的存在而熠熠生辉。

“装点着我的梦境，一直以来都是我的憧憬。无论何时都一直希望着，遥能够幸福。”

十四岁的自己早察觉了对他的情愫，但从未袒露心声。如今身旁坐着的遥，或许也是同等的心虚。

因为觉得，遥是明白的，遥是再明白不过的。无需使用怎样华丽的辞藻，或是电视剧里怎样指天画地般发誓，夸夸其谈着所谓的诺言。这些在他面前，通通都是累赘。

果真是如此吗。

调制一杯鸡尾酒，不同原料需按一定配比维持平衡。友情，亲情，还有那份沉甸甸的，难以说出口的爱慕，终究无法平衡下去。无法离开，难以离开，更不愿离开。这由某个大雾朦胧的清晨迷蒙醒来时脑海中一闪而过的念头，或者说稚嫩的冲动，终究发展演变为愿为之倾尽所有也定要守护一生的诺言。

“那就在一起吧。”

终于杯瓶乍裂，一切倾泻而出。

嗓音在颤抖，语句连缀不成话。无边无际的黑暗中，不愿去探究他的表情。更无法挂着惯常的微笑去安抚他，宽慰他，试图说着，遥不用在意。如果遥没有这样的感情……

“我想我也是爱你的，真琴。”

毫无波澜的气声有刻意压低的嫌疑，却足以在心上掀起惊涛骇浪。

平易又淡然，语气似乎在叙述世间最平凡不过，最习以为常的事。

好比我今天吃了青花鱼，好比想要快些到春天去海里游泳，好比真琴一直说说说说个不停好啰嗦。

好比真琴我也爱你。

昏黄古旧路灯一闪一闪，口中呼出白气融为一体。围在自己脖间的还是遥亲手织的围巾，恍惚间察觉到眼前的遥依旧衣衫单薄。

在遥看来，一切或许都是自然而然的。自然而然地出生与相遇，成为朋友又终成恋人。感情的萌芽又自然萌发而出，更甚至他从未考虑过控制。

这也是真琴最为佩服的地方之一。

那个瞬间，雪花自然飘落。这原本其实只是一个普通冬日。

真琴对此的感知是遥鼻尖上的丝丝凉意。他们在六角冰凌织成的花幕中相拥，四下是无人的寂静。路灯照映下，雪花明亮清透得出奇。大片大片飘落至地面，声音清脆动听。

真琴考完试的当晚，他们终在路灯下互相告白。

袒露心声以至于接吻，两个一同长大的十八岁男孩皆无任何恋爱经验。努力在保持镇静可惜没能生效。无法抑制的慌乱中，牙齿磕在一起，鼻尖也撞得生疼。感谢这刀割般刺骨的阵阵晚风，它衬得唇舌相触更为温热又柔软。一切太过突然又太过理所当然，甚至不记得是谁先主动。屋内开着地暖，外套随意丢在一边。究竟是谁先解开谁的衬衫，一切细节都泯灭为岁月的尘埃，终化作繁星中渺小一隅。

自出生始将幼驯染视若珍宝，不许其受到任何一点伤害的真琴，头一回放纵私欲。当然这得到了幼驯染的允许，甚至还相当配合。原本只在梦中才有幸见到的表情，头一回亲眼所得。不愿错过任何一帧的场景，并从此镌刻于心。由脸颊始逐渐向下，深深浅浅亲吻至锁骨，指尖划过的每一寸肌肤都染上温度。带有强烈色调的声音，汗液与气味，一切相交织。所有感官的强烈共鸣，整个世界都是模糊一片。不如说早已飘然如身处云端。泪水包含着感慨与激动，以及不知名的哀伤，一滴滴落在遥的鼻翼，又最终顺着脸颊而落。

“我呢，或许就是为了守护你，才存在于世间的。我啊，只会是你一个人的。”

“此时此刻的身体，以及永远的真心。”

真琴闭上双眼。

再度睁开时，星星似乎又多了几颗。忽闪忽闪的，甚是好看。

“真琴，是喜欢我的吧？”

更加细的嗓音。这是眼前14岁的遥。

“14岁的真琴，是喜欢我的吧？”

“嗯。”

没有任何迟疑。

“从小就对遥说过呢。”

一遍一遍地，隐晦地含蓄地，小心翼翼地，生怕伤害着他似的。

只会换来遥脸颊的微微发红。得到这样的回应却足够暗自欣喜几天了。

“是……哪种喜欢？”

原来他也会有这样患得患失的时刻。

真琴往旁边移了一些，手撑着地，让他自然倚靠在自己肩上。

“是想要同遥共度一生的……那种喜欢哦。”

“本以为能与真琴一直在一起就足够。但果然还是……”

“与真琴的关系，我……”

“永远不想离开遥的身旁，是想守护遥一辈子的那种喜欢。”

“想带遥去很多很多的地方，做尽世界上最幸福的事……一直都是。”

“是想成为遥的恋人的，那种喜欢。”

“换句话，就是，深爱着遥。”

余光里，14岁的遥眼睛逐渐睁大。

与22岁的遥相重合。

同样的长睫毛微微发颤，清澈的眼眸能够映出整条银河。

或许是不舍得展现这样美的一面，他闭上眼微微笑。嘴角上扬眼帘微微下垂，从小到大都是一个样。

“所以，为什么要一直忍着。”

“嗯……因为呢。”

既然我们在一起是上天注定的事。

“提前说出来，会减少期待的。”

“真的？”

眉头微微挑起，果然什么都逃不过遥的这双眼。

“啊总之这是一方面……”

“真琴果然是笨蛋。”

“对，他最蠢了。”

“你说什……”

小猫是需要用狗尾巴草哄一哄，逗一逗的。

“那个真琴呢，应该已经在从美国回来的飞机上了，还要在东京转机呢。”

“你专门来陪我，很感谢……”

“遥啊，真是的。为什么要为这种事感谢。”。

“原来遥早就知道了！”

“真琴被蒙在鼓里的样子，很有趣。”

“不要笑啦，遥！”

“好，我不笑了。”

却控制不住大笑出声。

22岁的遥，比18岁，以至于14岁，表达情感要更为擅长。

“遥笑起来，真美。”

真琴稍稍歪着头。

“所以，遥多笑一笑，我会很开心呢。”

“……拿你没有一点办法。”

遥起身准备去厨房准备早饭，又被真琴一把扯进被窝。

“……你个傻力气！”

“遥……今天我还和昨天一样，没有什么事情。遥的集训也结束了，可以放松休息……”

“那就休息啊。”

“我的意思是……遥懂的啦不要让我说出来实在太羞耻……”

与幼年时并无几分区别。拉着遥的手一晃一晃，在他的怀里蹭一蹭。

“小遥哥哥……”

“……别再这样叫！”

“诶，为什么不行……”

“……”

大概是会让他想到一些不好的事呢。

有什么不好的呢。与自己的爱人做着世上最幸福的事，当然是最幸福的。

不过这些啊，也都是后话了。

幸福只增不减，以此循环往复。今后的人生，永远不会是孤单一人。

遥啊，我……

我深爱着你哦。

10、

“世上最幸福的事是什么？”

“嗯？”

“你刚刚说，”14岁的遥清清嗓子，“说什么和我做世界上最幸福的事……”

这样教坏小孩子会不会不太好……

“这个……啊遥，你看今晚星星多美啊。”

“我觉得和平常没有不同。”

“你看，各种颜色的。”

转移话题一抬头，却发现话语灵验。自入秋雨水纷至沓来，已难得见到如此澄澈纯净的夜空。

“在遥回来的前一天。”

“在真琴回来的前一天。”

终于，放晴了。

“所以，是什么？”

啊还是努力让14岁的那个真琴在14岁的遥面前，暂且先树立一个，纯洁善良优秀的青梅竹马，的形象，吧。

“嗯……这个嘛……我想让遥来猜。”

“真琴的怀抱。”

没错。

与遥在一起，怀抱早已染上了温度。

我在，我永远在。

只要你难过，我的怀抱，一定在呢。

进入青春期的两个少年，早不会如同小时候那般进行过于激烈的身体接触，拥抱都十分偶然。年龄增大自然产生的隔阂，或是俗称的心里有鬼。总觉得稍微触碰一下对方，满腔感情即刻会满溢而出。

然后，覆水难收。

“某种意义上遥说的没错，我一直忍得很辛苦。”

“我的意思是，你现在也想抱我吧？”

“那种事……也想做的吧？”

“遥……？”

懂得好多……

“那天一起洗澡。”

“……你硌到我了。”

啊……

总感觉没脸再和遥说话什么的了……

“抱一下，是可以的。”

“遥呢，那个真琴……在知道一个‘陌生老男人’和遥一起呆了六天，还拥抱了……又伤心又生气。”

“甚至还和遥冷战了……”

“为此我要先诚恳地道歉……”

“没关系的。”

“况且，你不也是真琴吗？”

“是这样没错啦。”

“哪里是老男人，明明很年轻。不要这么没自信。”

这样的话由遥亲口说出，十分振奋人心。

“就当是你跑去国外这么久，的补偿。”

嗯，会永远在你身边的。

一辈子，说好了哦。

草地有些潮湿。阵阵凉意袭来。

怀中的遥早已入梦，睫毛微颤呓语喃喃。

星光熠熠生辉，他的洁白耳廓近乎透明。

安睡在怀中的遥，衣衫一如既往单薄。即便披着自己的外套。

抱起遥往回走，动作轻轻缓缓的。

暗自感叹着他过于消瘦的身材。

生怕叨扰他的好梦。

“一定要走吗？”

“你这样走掉……我又会……”

又会寂寞的，吗。

我的遥，一定会回来。你的真琴，也一定会回来。

乖乖入睡吧。

明天醒来，他就回来了。

嗯，是只属于你一人的真琴哦。

高大的身影宽阔的胸膛。昏黄路灯下身影被拉得很长。

#

橘真琴 ver.

我其实比遥要稍怕冷一些。毕竟他从小一直喜欢开窗通风，耐热又耐冻。一件黑背心固然有些凉。自高中始在遥的要求下，我在夏季校服，以及颜色稍浅的衬衫里都会搭件黑色内衬。我不明所以，遥也从来不回答原因。不过遥的要求我向来会照办。

有些感冒。醒来时头昏昏沉沉，衣服没换就和衣而睡。依旧是那件黑背心，衬衫不见了。

与岩鸢不同的刺眼阳光把我真正从梦中拖拽而出，而让我彻底清醒的是熟悉的浓浓醇香。

玉米火腿蛋花汤，做法简单甜而不腻。

久违了。

九月十四日上午，阳光倾洒毫不吝啬。自书桌到地板，再到床铺，一切镀上一层金。透彻明亮而又挥之不去。

遥回来了。像往常那般给了我一个早安吻，轻轻唤我起床。

“原来是这个契机……”

遥盯着我的黑背心。

“我一直收着那件衬衫，当时在想真琴究竟为什么会长到那样高……”

14岁那年的秋日，我的身高突飞猛进。

“可我记得，上国中时我就比遥高许多了……”

遥即刻转身进厨房。

“我长得高，可以保护遥啊……说好了，要保护遥一辈子的哦。”

“真琴，禁止进厨房。”

被狠心关在外面了……

原本可以休息一天，却搭了连夜的飞机。甚至在回来的路上采购了今早的食材。

14岁的自己，也怀揣着同样的热忱与真心。

他并未多言，埋头准备着早饭。眼中满是黑眼圈遮不住的浓烈爱意。

未曾好好休息呢，集训很累吧。这些日子辛苦了，遥。这些不必说出口，他也能知晓。

转过身来，眉眼弯弯。

眼眸清澈明亮，闪耀得如同那夜的星空，足以映出整条银河。

#

七濑遥 ver.

好像黑了些，又高了些，身材更壮实了。

拎着几个大包，灿烂笑容一如往昔。

美国西海岸的强烈阳光把他的肤色变得更为健康。真琴在成长，我头一回有这样强烈的实感。

那个茶发依旧蓬松的，身材高大的帅气成年人，是健康的小麦肤色。只看上去就强大又可靠。

我不禁羡慕起22岁的自己。我十分不想承认这一点。

就事论事，眼前这位，一点也不逊色。

笑容比起成年的他，更显得傻兮兮。说着遥我回来了，一股脑向我怀中塞礼物。一直未曾留心，仔细端详能够发现唇边淡淡的胡须。茶发又长了些，尚未打理乱糟糟的。

笑颜一如既往的灿烂又明亮，让人难以移开视线呢。

身上沾染了些许陌生的味道，毕竟在外待了一些时日。絮叨着国外的经历，话匣子打开就止不住。

这个熟悉的真琴，似乎又长了一些肌肉。

“我说你，是不是一晚没睡？”

打断了他的话。

“是呢……”

黑眼圈这样明显。

“赶快回家睡觉。”

……我会心疼。

“我呢，比起任何地方，都更想待在遥的身边呢。我啊，最喜欢遥了！”

我移开视线。

距离开学仅剩一天，作业在22岁的真琴的辅导下已高质高量完成。

眼前这位……

“啊我还没写作业！遥……遥好厉害，都做完了……”

“没什么厉害。”

他摊开书本。

“所以我让你回去睡觉。”

“嗯……我还想检查一下遥的作业呢。”

九月十四日，真真切切是平凡的一天。

这是个普通得不能再普通的清晨。田村奶奶的花店依旧开张。

车铃声由远及近，缱绻悠长。

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

  
2016-10-03  
评论：16  
热度：131

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_cb66ff8)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_c5e2f3a)  


评论(16)

热度(131)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) [曳桡](https://yerao814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) [YiBo](https://shaoyeyanglemaomao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://aguai364.lofter.com/) [阿怪.](https://aguai364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) [Eve](https://eve09353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) [舒柏](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) [舒柏](https://shubo48822.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://chengzi8li.lofter.com/) [橙子8黧](https://chengzi8li.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) [茶酒](https://xcayyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wizard75080.lofter.com/) [墨路无歌](https://wizard75080.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://lumi4363.lofter.com/) [露米](https://lumi4363.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) [小祖宗吖](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://nankeke401.lofter.com/) [日落之前私奔](https://nankeke401.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) [羽痕](https://yuhen501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xiah01011215.lofter.com/) [XiahMooy](https://xiah01011215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) [R佑😁](https://makoharu7712645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://rudenfanrenhaibuxiaguicanbai.lofter.com/) [莩斯若](https://rudenfanrenhaibuxiaguicanbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://leneqwcz.lofter.com/) [妖妖妖妖妖](https://leneqwcz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) [啾啾](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) [啾啾](https://haitai581.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://sangxinbingkuang255.lofter.com/) [喪心病誑™](https://sangxinbingkuang255.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://cmsxwfzb.lofter.com/) [夜不能求啊](https://cmsxwfzb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://zhag9.lofter.com/) [有好多的墙头，爬墙使我快乐](https://zhag9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) [是橙子呀](https://chengziyawcc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://lei79988.lofter.com/) [蕾](https://lei79988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) [夜一暗月](https://yeyianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xrcxc.lofter.com/) [西经的十八木](https://xrcxc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) [没错我是腐女](https://meicuowoshifunu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lingdu0009.lofter.com/) [哦哦好的，谢谢](https://lingdu0009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://cancer737.lofter.com/) [Cancer](https://cancer737.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://cancer737.lofter.com/) [Cancer](https://cancer737.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) [一苇杭之](https://niangkousansan249.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://hongbaojintianjiehunlema.lofter.com/) [一世长安](https://hongbaojintianjiehunlema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://baichaxiangyi377.lofter.com/) [白茶相依](https://baichaxiangyi377.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://sgyl44.lofter.com/) [YouYiV](https://sgyl44.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) [🦝🦔](https://niannian484.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://uniiv.lofter.com/) [uni_IV](https://uniiv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://kirishimawdlm.lofter.com/) [温带罗马](https://kirishimawdlm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://nanzhi186.lofter.com/) [南栀](https://nanzhi186.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://gloria-yh0205.lofter.com/) [这是一个昵称 _(:з」∠)__](https://gloria-yh0205.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://binglanmitao.lofter.com/) [冰蓝☆蜜桃](https://binglanmitao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://woaipx.lofter.com/) [七禾页](https://woaipx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://lanaishaojiuxi.lofter.com/) [迢麒](https://lanaishaojiuxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://chazili.lofter.com/) [钩月银川](https://chazili.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
